


It Starts With A Single Feather

by majesticduxk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Angel!Au, Balthazar/Hannah (mentioned), Chuck is God, Cleaning, Courtship, Depression, Humour, Knotting, Lucifer/Lilith (mentioned), M/M, Metatron/Zachariah (mentioned), Michael/Naomi (mentioned), Misunderstandings, Nesting, No mpreg, Omega!verse, Raphael/Uriel (mentioned), Sastiel - Freeform, alpha!Castiel, alpha!michael, but possible in this verse, debriel, domestic fic, family bonds, mating flights, omega!Sam, omega!dean, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel never believed he would find his mate. It had been… millennia, and his omega didn’t appear. He cut himself off from the Heavenly Host, and descended into a pit of (unacknowledged) depression. But when Castiel brings his mate’s brother round, Gabriel is forced to reassess his bachelor life,</p><p>Now he needs to bring himself up to scratch, make himself a nest and win his mate!</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p>Please note: this is not meant to make light of depression at all. It’s not so easy to throw off, but in this case, the cause was being mateless, so Gabriel’s recovery was swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12lostrosesofautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12lostrosesofautumn/gifts).



> I need to thank [Mock](www.deadmockingbirds1.tumblr.com) and [letzi](www.disiziletzi.tumblr.com) for their help with beta'ing - I appreciated it very much!
> 
> Thank you to [yonku](www.yonku.livejournal.com) for the encouragement. 
> 
> To my amazing artist, [emmatheslayer](www.emmatheslayer.livejournal.com), whose titles are above. 
> 
> And last (but not least) thank you to [whitmerule](www.whitmerule.tumblr.com) for organising the challenge

Castiel came to visit him.

Surprise writ large across his features, Gabriel ushered his younger brother into the one room almost fit for guests. Although he still needed to brush the rubbish off the single chair before presenting it to his brother with some aplomb. He grinned as Castiel gingerly lowered himself to the newly exposed surface. Not that they’d made it down to hardwood yet, but Gabriel didn’t care.

He hadn’t seen his brother since… not since Castiel Castiel had knocked on the door and shyly requested Gabriel accompany him to his nest. And, despite some inner misgivings, Gabriel had accepted. After all, it was an honour. An alpha’s nest was created just for his omega. It was built with love, and showed how strong and able the alpha was. And, of course, it was where all the sexy times happened. An omega needed to feel safe and secure enough to lay and guard their eggs. It needed to be _home_.

When Gabriel had entered, he grinned wider than he thought possible. It was the starts of a very fine nest: he hadn’t met Cassie’s omega yet, but he could get a sense of his brother’s mate. Someone strong, and kind.

Gabriel was so proud of his little brother, and, at the same time, it ripped open a wound that he thought had healed for good. The little tendrils of _mate_ , and _perhaps_ and _love_ attempted to take root once more. Being Gabriel, he ripped out his hope and covered his pain with humour.

“Need some help in feathering your nest, little Bro?”

And Castiel, the sweet, innocent, darling little brother that he was, had blushed, and stammered out a request for a few of Gabriel’s feathers.

It was honestly the first time in his life that Gabriel had been shocked speechless. And if he cried a little, well, he knew Cassie wouldn’t be telling anyone.

~o~

Gabriel wasn’t sure how long ago that was. One month? Two? Even if had been three, it was definitely much too soon for Cas to be leaving his love nest. But here he was. In Gabriel’s living room. Which was a far cry from the nest that Cas had poured his hopes and dreams into. Gabriel’s home was littered in broken hearts and despair.

Taking a deep breath, and pinning a smile on his face, Gabriel raised a questioning eyebrow. Castiel, however, lacked social graces, and didn’t take up the offer to start the conversation. Pout forming, Gabriel sighed. Loudly.

Fine. _He_ would do the socially acceptable thing. Even as the thought crossed his mind, he couldn’t help but laugh. He’d been a recluse far too long if he expected _Castiel_ to engage in social niceties. What was it he’d once said? His “angel skills” were “rusty”?

Swallowing his sniggers, Gabriel turned to his brother with a much lighter heart.

“To what do I owe the honour? Shouldn’t you be loving up that lucky omega of yours? Whom I have not yet met! What’s his name again, Cassie?”

Castiel smiled – actually smiled! His stoic little brother had a huge grin, and for all that it was full of joy there was a rather large dash of smugness.

“Sam. He is well. And wonderful,” blushing a little, he still said with some firmness. “He completes me.“

Gabriel softened even more. “You deserve a happy nest, brother.”

Bad words. As soon as they were out of his mouth Gabriel wished he could take them back. Castiel has immediately shifted into Concerned Younger Brother mode (only slightly less irritating than Concerned Older Brother). His expression was so similar to any of his brothers and sisters when they commented on his nestless state: something both sad and pitying. Gabriel hated that expression.

And he hated it most on Castiel’s face.

“Actually Gabriel, it is Sam I wish to talk to you about.” A funny expression crossed his face, before he corrected himself. “Mainly. I have other topics, but I do wish to speak to you about Sam.”

 _Sam_ , Gabriel repeated to himself. He knew of only one Sam. A lower level angel – certainly not below Castiel’s touch, for all angels were theoretically created equal. And given Dad made only perfect matches (although he would _love_ to hear Dad’s thoughts on how Metatron and Zachariah were a good match. How did their egos even fit in the nest?), so it didn’t matter from where an angel hailed. You knew when they were the right one.

Idly, Gabriel wondered how Castiel and Sam met. Probably through Balthazar. That was where he’d first heard the name… Balthazar had been so extravagant in his praises, Gabriel assumed that _Sam_ was an alpha.

“Sam… the tall, magnificent hunk of angel meat who Balthy has been panting after?”

Castiel’s smug smile made its reappearance. “Unfortunately for Balthazar, Sam is _very_ well satisfied with my…” he seemed to recall he was sitting in front of his older brother and finished weakly, “with my nest.” He sat himself up straight again. “And while I am happy to “gossip” with you, Gabriel, I really do want to talk to you about…”

Castiel’s serious little speech was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gabriel didn’t know whether to be relieved or not. It wasn’t that he loved heart to hearts with his brothers, because he didn’t, not with any of them, but even less did he want more people in his house. Despite his best intentions, Castiel’s little moue of unhappiness at the clutter and mess did affect him a little. And Cas hadn’t even mentioned it.

Castiel cleared his throat again. And gave a little sigh. “They’re early. Although I do feel if we had spoken rather than you stare off into space, we could have gotten to the point.”

“Hey! You could have _said_ something!.”

Fixing him with a stare, Castiel informed Gabriel that is was his house, and as the house owner, was entitled to think and _mope_ as much as he wished. Castiel wasn’t going to interrupt such important personal development. “And anyway, you are rather distracting.”

Gabriel grinned. Then frowned. “Hang on, you said their early. _Who_ is early?”

Castiel looked calmer than usual. “Sam – my mate, and his brother, Dean.”

\--oo--

Gabriel stared at his brother. “What? What the actual fuck, Cas? _Why_ exactly have you invited your mate and your mate’s brother to _my_ home?” Gabriel stood abruptly, wings shifting in agitation.

Castiel winced as the contents of the table closest to him went crashing to the floor. Well, they didn’t _crash_ exactly. Their landing was softened by the layer of detritus lining the floor. It was almost to the top of the table in some places. _Focus, Castiel_ , he reminded himself. You are not here to comment on the state of Gabriel’s home.

Terrible as it was.

He was here to… Father! He didn’t want to be an interfering brother, but he was worried. Had been for a few centuries to be honest. Gabriel spent too much time alone. His brother – unlike Castiel and most of the rest of the angels in the Garrison – was someone who _needed_ company. But as his brothers and sisters made their own nests, and Gabriel’s stayed bare, it gradually fell to disrepair. Balthazar had been right. It was a cesspool of revolting. His brothers had decided it was a childish act to keep people out of his space, his business.

But it wasn’t that, Castiel mused. It was dark and lonely. Messy. It was a reflection of his brothers’ feelings. As his siblings visited less, wrapped up in love and children, Gabriel withdrew. His squalor an easier talking point than his pain.

Castiel had never understood how Michael and Lucifer could just desert their brother like that. (Raphael didn’t count, because Gabriel and he had never got on. Actually, even Castiel had strained relations. It was going to be interesting seeing how he reacted to Sam… (No. Don’t think about that. _Focus_ ).

But now that he had Sam… And everything changed.

It wasn’t that he loved Gabriel any _less_ \- that obviously wasn’t the case. It’s more his focus shifted. For the last few months, his entire self had been involved in wooing his intended. And then mating his intended.

Castiel still flushed with pleased surprise thinking of how Sam – the most amazing, brilliant, strong, wonderful, smart, _perfect_ omega to ever exist – had accepted his feather. Although he hadn’t realised anything was missing, Castiel now felt complete.

And he wanted that for his brother. Gabriel was such an amazing alpha, an amazing angel! He had so much to offer, and he deserved so much in return. He deserved to be happy and loved.

Which was the only reason that he’d given in to Sam’s not so gentle persuasion. (It was still too early in their relationship to feel truly comfortable calling it nagging. Although Castiel had come extremely close). At Sam’s behest, he had agreed to at least _introduce_ their brothers. Because Sam cared about his brother just as much. And Castiel wasn’t actually setting anything up, just introducing them. He was no Lucifer, forcing omegas at his brother! He would then allow nature to take its course.

So, based on the common sense arguments of his amazing mate, Castiel had agreed to introduce Sam’s brother to his brother.

Honestly, though? He wasn’t sure what the rush was. It wasn’t like Gabriel _or_ Dean had met anyone in the last, well… ever. And as Gabriel had pointed out (snarkily, but Castiel would wear it), newly mated couples would normally still be spending all their time in the nest.

His nest! Castiel’s wings puffed up with pride, and he ignored Gabriel’s little huff of laughter. Castiel was still so proud of his nest. Of their nest, he happily corrected, thoughts turning once again to Sam.

He fell a little more in love with his mate every day. Ah. But Sam is not what he needed to think about right now. He sternly reminded himself to think about _Gabriel_.

And Dean, he added somewhat guiltily.

\--oo--

Honestly? Gabriel was _this close_ to smiting his brother. What was he thinking? Little Cassie gets a mate, and suddenly is ready to fix the world's ills? Or at least Gabriel’s? Opening his mouth, Gabriel ready to make clear – in no uncertain terms – exactly what he thought of Castiel’s interfering.

But then he stopped. Attempting to smooth his ruffled feathers, he took a deep, cleansing breath. And ok, that was a bad idea. The ripe scent of decomposing matter limiting the cleansing nature of the breathing, but that was fine. It was centring. It was fine.

It was just unexpected. It had been a long time since any of his brothers had thought to introduce him to some luckless omega. It stopped… when? Ah yes, it had stopped since that time the western quarter caught fire – and that was not his fault. He would deny that til Father took his existence! _He_ blamed Lucifer. Because only someone as twisted as Lucifer would think that Zachariah and Gabriel were a good match. In fact, If he cast his mind back, Gabriel had an image of Lucifer grinning in the light of the burning city.

He always did have a truly incomprehensible sense of humour.

Zachariah had only been the last in a long line of inappropriate and _annoying_ omegas. Ah. And that alpha. Who thought Gabriel was an omega? He could laugh about that date now.

He’d dated Naomi before Michael (and he still had no idea how _that_ relationship worked). Samandrial was a darling but… yeah. Charlie liked the ladies (what was… oh wait. That was a Lucifer suggestion too. A theme was emerging…).

The point was Cassie wasn’t setting him up for a laugh. And anyway, he’d already been humiliated in front of everyone he cared about. What was the worst that could happen?

“So…”

He tried to be gracious about it, but given Cassie’s even blanker expression, he failed to keep the sneer off his face. Oh well, he tried. 

Clearing his throat, he started again. “So, what does this omega have to recommend him?”

The expected list of the omega’s attributes didn’t come. Instead Castiel’s face creased into a frown and he appeared to be thinking _very_ hard.

“I… I am not sure. “Sam’s brother” is perhaps not the strongest of recommendations.”

Gabriel snorted. “Well, it’s not the worst I’ve heard.”

“He… Dean is very strong. He… is taller than you? But shorter than Sam. He... likes pie.” Castiel hadn’t had a lot to do with Dean, but even he had learnt of the other angels’ liking for baked goods.

Flipping his wings, Gabriel scowled. “I don’t know, Cas. This doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

Gabriel was so _capricious_. Castiel had thought Gabriel at least willing to meet Dean, but now he was fluffing up his wings, ready to kick Castiel out. Well. He still had one last trick up his sleeve. Castiel was well aware that as the youngest alpha angel, he was able to sway his older brothers and sisters with a particularly heartfelt expression. With Sam’s schooling, he was sure he could now bring them to their knees. This was the first public outing of the _puppy dog eyes_.

He turned them on to full. “Please, Gabriel. I just want you to be happy. Please… just meet him.”

Castiel watched in fascination (and not a small hint of smug fascination) as Gabriel crumbled before his eyes.

“Fine, Cassie. I’ll meet him. But if I don’t like, I don’t like him.” And he had a backup plan. If Balthazar’s… and Hannah’s… and even Michael and Lucifer’s reactions were anything to go by, the current state of Gabriel’s home should be enough to scare off any omega.

Castiel inclined his head. A double win: Gabriel would meet with Dean _and_ he had a powerful new weapon in his arsenal.

\--oo--

Dean leaned on the doorbell again. How long did it take for someone to answer the Father damned door?!

“Dean,” Sam chided gently. Dean ignored it. Aside from the fact that Sam was his _little_ brother and Dean didn’t have to listen to a damn thing he said, he was still glowing. Everyone knew to ignore the glow-y people. They were too positive. They should still be in their nest, fucking.

Dean hid a small smile. It made him both happy and disgusted seeing his brother so contented. Not that Dean was going to tell him that.

“Should you even be out? You’re all…” Dean waved the hand not leaning on the doorbell in his brothers’ general direction. “You’re all glow-y and shit. Really should keep that in the nest. We’re all decent, honest, Father fearing folk here,” he muttered darkly.

Sam just smiled at him. Mated life had been good for his brother, Dean reflected. A few short months ago Sam would have been shooting him a bitch face, and telling him where to go. Now he was disgustingly easy going.

And earnest.

So. Fucking. Earnest.

When he’d begged (using those ridiculous eyes of his) to ask Dean if he’d just be willing to meet up with Cas’ brother… Well. It was hard to say no, wasn’t it?

Dean didn’t actually want to get mated. Now that Sam was out, he had a real bachelor pad! He was busy making it comfortable and very Dean. Sam hadn’t seen the changes, as Sam hadn’t actually been back to visit. And no, Dean wasn’t upset about that at all. A newly mated angel _should_ spend all their time with their alpha in their nest. It didn’t matter he’d only ever spent time with Sam. He could meet other friends. Make other friends, he amended. He’d met a cool omega… Charlie! That’s right, Charlie. There’d been a big battle tournament, and Charlie had been a lot of fun.

Ah, but she’d met up with some omega, and they were shacking up. He wasn’t sure it was a love match. Charlie seemed to think with her pants, not her heart… Not that everything needed to be a love match. Dean certainly was no romantic.

It was on that sickly sweet note that the front door was wrenched open. Dean blinked.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

Beside him, Sam quietly groaned, but Dean ignored it. This tiny little angel was Castiel’s brother? What exactly was his brother up to?

\--oo--

The incredibly rude angel finally took his – not his finger, but his whole freaking palm! - off the buzzer. He was tall. Maybe Cassie’s mate? But nothing Cas had said made Gabriel think that his mate was… well, rude and uncouth. And this omega certainly was.

Pasting a smile on his lips Gabriel went to introduce himself. But then the omega looked down at him and Gabriel saw stars.

Gabriel _knew_ that this wasn’t Sam, because Father wouldn’t be so cruel as to make Castiel’s mate _his_. And he knew. Knew without a shred of doubt that this omega was the other half of his soul.

The omega (Dean! It had to be Dean!) had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. He didn’t even know Father made a green that intense. And that mouth – fuck! It was made for sin. The good type. Running a subtle eye over Dean, Gabriel noted his skin was dusted with freckles. Kisses, he thought. Each a point where an angel kiss was meant to go. He wanted to know where they went, how extensive they were under his wrap.

Gabriel would willingly lay him down and willingly worship every inch of this angel’s body. It would be a complicated job, but if he just followed the path those freckles took…

“Thank Father you have a map!”

Green eyes widened in surprise, before narrowing into pissed off. Gabriel blushed. Fuck! Did that really come out of his mouth? Greatest first impression in the history of… Fuck! Gently, he shuffled past Dean, focusing on keeping his feather’s gentlemanly as they brushed Dean’s wings. Catching the door with his foot, he pulled it shut, before spinning to greet Castiel’s mate.

“You must be Sam.” Gabriel kept looking up. “Yikes! I knew Castiel got himself a big one. I’m Gabriel, Castiel’s older – and best – brother. I look forward to spending time with you later, but for now I have to go out. I will send Cassie out. Dean – it has been a pleasure. A real pleasure.” And damn, his natural smarm was coming out. Fuck. Right when he wanted to be sincere and trustworthy. Clearing his throat, he grabbed Dean’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back. “Dean. It is a pleasure. I will call on you in the near future.”

Backing into the door, he pushed it open until he could just squeeze through. Which he did, before slamming it in the two angels face.

His brother had materialised behind him, eyebrow raised in inquiry.

“Out, Cas. I just remembered something I had to do.”

Eyebrows lowered, Castiel turned his stare on to full force. “You never have anything to do. Never. What exactly do you have to do?”

Waving a hand, Gabriel breezily replied. “You know how it is. Dance card gets full. I’ll come visit you… no, that won’t work.” He dropped into a mutter. It just wasn’t the thing to go visit a nested couple…

Castiel interrupted. “Gabriel, you are always welcome to visit. You are my beloved brother and always welcome.” He went to go, but turned back. “This doesn’t count, you realise. I still want you to meet Sam’s brother. Hopefully he doesn’t think you too rude to give a second chance.”

Castiel swept out the door, and Gabriel stuck his head out, and waved at the group of angels, before slamming it again.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Dean was his fucking mate.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was singing, but his body was frozen. Instead of launching himself into preparing his nest, what he _really_ wanted to do, was go back to bed and eat and candy and watch a Dr Sexy marathon. Huh. He appeared to have only one coping mechanism… but that wouldn’t work. Dean. He couldn’t show his intended the house when it looked like… _this_. It was a fucking _dump_! There was no way a self-respecting omega would accept the courtship feather of an alpha who couldn’t look after his… well, not nest. Pre-nest? What did you ever call a house that didn’t have a proper nest?

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel took a look around.

“Wow! I had no idea it was this bad.” God stood there, hands on hips as he looked at the mess that was Gabriel’s lounge room.

Gabriel fought back a growl. “Hey, Dad. So good to see you. Thanks for knocking.”

He just ignored Gabriel’s response (not like that was different to usual). “I’m disappointed Gabriel. I didn’t let you move out of my home so you could live like this! I hope you are going to do something about this, Gabriel.”

Gabriel shouted at the now empty space. “Seriously, Dad? That’s what you came to tell me? You ignore us for fucking _centuries_ then pop in to tell me to clean my room?!”

He fumed for a moment. Then couldn’t help but laugh. Here he was, a millennia old angel, whose father had just told him to clean his room. Shaking his head he looked around and didn’t even know where to start. Hopefully one day he’d be able to share this story with Dean.

\--oo--

Three hours later and the room looked the same. _Exactly_ the same. For some father forsaken reason, he couldn’t just mojo the house clean.

“Which is fucking unfair, dad. Like you set a good example. You didn’t like what happened on earth so you just send a flood, or a fire, or a wave of pestilence.”

The Heavens rumbled warningly. Gabriel looked up. “It’s not back chat if it’s the truth.”

Still. He’d had enough. He needed some moral support. First thought sent him to Castiel. However, that didn’t seem quite right. Cassie was newly nested and Sam was his intended's’ brother. There were many reasons to not go there.

Lucifer would laugh at him, and sure he deserved it. But right now he wanted his feathers soothed, not ruffled. And would he even help afterwards? Chewing his lip, Gabriel wasn’t sure. The truth was, there was really only one option. It was what big brothers were for, really.

\--oo--

Happy chance was on his side. Michael was at the palace rather than in his nest. Gabriel was desperate enough that he would have gone there. It seemed though, a terrible reason for a first visit. Michael and Naomi had been mated for… it must be coming up to a millennium. Oh wow. Gabriel winced. He really was a terrible brother. A thousand years and he couldn’t manage a single visit. That went for Lucifer as well. Cassie had been mated mere months, so Gabriel wasn’t the rude relative yet. Give him a few centuries though…

Squaring his shoulders, Gabriel decided even if this all fell through - and it couldn’t – he would visit his brothers more often. Or that could come visit him. Him in his nest with his omega. Because Dean must have felt it as well. Surely that was how it worked? If Gabriel knew they were mates, then Dean must too? How did fledglings find out this stuff? He never taught Cassie any of this stuff, and he would rather fall than ask his little brother. He’d almost rather fall than ask Michael. But Dean. Dean was more important. For the first time in his existence something was more important than himself. That thought was simultaneously scary and humbling and exciting.

Entering the main chamber, he looked around. It had been a while since he’d been here, having no time for the day to day management of Heaven. Michael’s mate, Naomi, revelled in it, which meant she was there almost as much as Michael. Gabriel was, however, thrilled to note a lack of Naomi.

In fact, only Michael was present.

Gabriel took a moment to look at his brother. When was the last time he had even seen Michael? With a flutter of shame Gabriel realised he couldn’t say with any certainty when that was.

Michael looked the same. Stern. Loving. The perfect angel. Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel looked a little more closely. The same? Maybe not. Maybe a little more tired? Yes, he did look a little tired. Stressed. His wings were bowed with a weight of a thousand angels. And for the first time Gabriel wanted to help. Huh. Must be love. Dean was already making a better angel of him!

\--oo--

Michael heard an angel enter the chamber, but kept his consciousness back. Yes, he could sense who it was if he chose, but he’d learnt it was better to give his little brothers and sisters their space. Allow them to approach him.

This angel though, seemed particularly reticent. A frown crossed his face. He hadn’t heard of any heavenly troubles recently. Nothing had been reported. Although, he thought he’d felt his father’s presence. He must have been wrong. Dad hadn’t been around in centuries. And surely he would have come to see Michael? Unless… unless he was doing something wrong? Surely… surely father would come to him, guide him rather than send someone to…

“Michael?”

A tentative voice disrupted his thoughts. Now is not the time to think of yourself, Michael, he told himself sternly. You are the Leader of the Heavenly host. You have a responsibility to be there for all your brothers and sisters.

Drawing a deep breath, he schooled his features into something approaching welcome. Before he could look at his visitor, he was taken in rough hug. Arms reached around, squeezing him close, while wings encompassed him. He didn’t even really think _Gabriel_. Just felt it. And knowing it was Gabriel, he allowed himself to relax in a way he never did. Maybe it was the way Gabriel’s wings hid him. He didn’t need to be strong when no one could see him.

“Oh, Mikey!” Gabriel’s voice was soft, and his arms tightened.

\--oo--

Gabriel kept his arms firmly wrapped around his brother until Michael started to shift. He loosened his hold, allowing Michael to break the hold. His pleasant Leader of the Heavenly Host expression was back on his face. Gabriel scowled at him until his expression eased into a smile.

“It has been a while, brother.”

Shaking out his wings, Gabriel examined his thumb nail. Maybe he should paint them green. “It has, Michael. It has. So… how are things at the top of the pile?”

The words were a jest, but Michael could hear – and appreciate – the sincerity behind them. “Oh, you know how it is. Busy. There’s discord in the chorus at the moment.”

Gabriel flopped into a seat beside Michael. “Oh! Really… I know I’ve been out for a while, but I hadn’t heard any of this!”

Barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes, Michael filled him in on the gossip, no, _news_. But not all of it. He needed something to be able to tempt him back! It was nice having Gabriel here. Pausing, Michael looked at his brother.

Gabriel seemed ok. Worn thin and a little ragged, but in better spirits than he’d been for a while. 

“It isn’t that I don’t love seeing you, but what brings you here?” 

Gabriel coughed. Now he was here, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to continue. But Mikey was looking at him with such expectation… 

“Cassie came and visited and introduced me to his mate but I didn’t meet him, I met his brother and I think he’s my mate and my house is a mess and dad came and told me to clean my room.” Gabriel took a breath. “And that’s not cool.” 

There was a moments silence before Michael’s laughter filled the halls. 

\--oo-- 

They were soon joined by Lucifer. Despite his cold ways, he could never resist the lure of Michael’s laughter. And that was a sound that had been missing for a while. 

Blinking in surprise, Lucifer took in Michael in hysterics, and a more than slightly petulant Gabriel. 

_“What’s going on here?”_

_Gabriel pouted. Michael lifted his head, tears in his eyes. “Dad dropped in to tell Gabriel to clean his room.”_

Lucifer snorted. Typical. But… 

“Why? It’s not like your room’s been decent in… Fuck. When did I last visit you, Gabe? A couple of centuries ago? I can only imagine that it’s gotten worse since then.” Lucifer shuddered delicately. The things that lived in Gabriel’s room made him think of Hell. Not that he frequented there… 

Gabriel sighed deeply, collapsing further into his chair. 

“I met someone.” 

Lucifer blinked. He looked at Michael, who smiled and nodded back. Lucifer scowled. Why did Michael assume he understood? 

“Ok… That’s great, Gabe. How did you manage that if you never leave your house? And it’s important enough that – oh!” Lucifer finally caught on. “You’ve _met met someone?_ ” Lucifer launched himself at his little brother, wrapping him up in his wings.<

“Little Gabby growing up! I never thought I’d see it happen! Who is it? When did you meet them? _How_ did you meet them? Do I know them? When’s the mating ceremony?” Gabriel let the questions wash over him, basking in his brother’s genuine joy when Lucifer let him fall. Rubbing his ass, Gabriel glared at his brother. 

“But… Oh Father, Gabby. _Did they see your house_?” 

>\--oo-- 

Gabriel had forgotten how nice it was to be coddled as the little brother. And he even thought he could convince Michael and Lucifer to help him clean. After all, running Heaven was nothing compared to cleaning out eight centuries of accumulated crud. It was _obviously_ too much for Gabriel alone, but with a few more hands… What was it the humans said? Many hands make light work. 

It was kind of true. 

At the very least his brothers wouldn’t be shocked. And even if they were, they didn’t have a single leg to stand on. Once Lucifer and Michael had a fight so big it flooded earth. That had been a big clean up! And he’d even helped. So they owed him, even if he didn’t help with their little Heaven management problem. 

His little trash castle wasn’t going to phase them… However finding Michael’s sword or Lucifer’s apple definitely could. 

It wasn’t that Gabriel meant to keep them. It was probably for a joke, but it was so long ago, he couldn’t remember why he’d taken them. And the more Gabriel searched the room the more he found things that he meant to return. Fuck – that was Balthazar’s whiskey. When did he get that? Just after he gave up dating. He’d meant to return that at least three centuries ago. Wow. Time really flew when you were doing nothing. 

Sighing, he pushed up his metaphorical sleeves. Once he’d removed the evidence he’d call in help. He really hoped he hadn’t acquired anyone’s pet in the last millennia or so. 

\--oo-- 

__It had been three days of steady work. Pausing in the middle of sweeping a tabletop full of stuff into a trash bag, Gabriel considered. ‘Steadily’ might be a bit of an exaggeration. The first day he’d spent visiting friends and family, all of whom were surprised to see him and fed him cakes. Homemade cakes! They weren’t even mad when he sheepishly returned whatever trinket he’d found._ _

__For a moment he wondered why he’d stopped seeing them?_ _

__Then he’d gotten a lecture from Raphael about how he was avoiding his responsibilities and oh yeah, there it was. The reason he’d been avoiding his family. Gabriel was so pissed off he didn’t even return Raphael’s staff. It was ugly and he was planning a big bonfire._ _

__Flaring his wings rudely at his brother, he’d left and indulged in a Dr Sexy marathon. With ice cream._ _

__He would have continued except there was a knock on his door._ _

__\--oo--_ _

__Sam was on a mission. It wasn’t a mission from Father. It was personal._ _

__Sprawling in his usual spot on the sofa, well, his old place on a new sofa, he eyed his brother. Did he seem ok? Same as usual, or a little bit different? How had he been, anyway? Admittedly, Sam had been a little busy. He felt guilty for a moment – for so long it had just been Sam and Dean. Then Cas came along and Cas? Cas was… Sam heaved a happy sigh. Cas was _magnificent_._ _

__A wet dishcloth hit him in the face._ _

__“Fuck, Dean! That is _disgusting_! Where did you grow up? A _bar_?”_ _

__Dean just arched an eyebrow at him. “You know damn well where I grew up.” Dean pointed an accusing finger in Sam’s direction. “It was where I raised _you_. And I did a fine fucking job.”_ _

__Huffing a little, Dean sat beside Sam, tossing a beer at him. “Would it kill you to forget your alpha for five fucking minutes? You spend all day with Cas, Sammy. When you visit me for the first time in mon-weeks,” Dean hastily changed his words. He wasn’t trying to hurt Sammy’s feelings, “Is it too much to expect you to not moon over him for five minutes?” Especially when you tell me you have something to say, he added to himself._ _

__Popping his beer, he took a swig and belched. “Thought I raised you better than that, Sammy. Thought you had _manners_.”_ _

__Sam felt equal parts amused and annoyed. “I was actually thinking about you, Dean.”_ _

__Good natured laughter greeted his statement. “Really? Because I know that expression Sam, it’s the one that says, ‘I have the best alpha in the whole of heaven and I wish I was riding his kn-“_ _

__Face flushed, Sam launched himself at his brother, smothering Dean’s words._ _

__Dean just raised both eyebrows. Sam frowned at him._ _

__“If I let you up, are you going to behave?”_ _

__Dean nodded solemnly. Slowly, Sam moved his hand back. Silence met his retreat, and relieved Sam moved back to his corner of the couch._ _

__“The whole of Heaven knows you love being stuck on his knot, Sammy.”_ _

__Sam threw the cloth back at Dean. “Dean! Where’s your fucking propriety?”_ _

__Laughing Dean flipped the cloth with the corner of his wings, sending it sailing into the corner. “Don’t need propriety in m’own home, Sammy. This here’s the back country.”_ _

__Dean could hear Sam’s eye roll. Grinning to himself, he went back to making lunch. A visit from Sam was an odd thing, he mused. But it was nice having him back. Dean relaxed as he made lunch for Sam. It was soothing, something he’d done since they were fledglings, right up until Sam joined Castiel in his nest._ _

__\--oo--_ _

__Sam looked at his brother. He was a fine looking angel. Sam could readily admit that. He was strong, tall (although shorter than Sam, something which afforded the younger angel immeasurable joy and pissed off the elder to this very day), and freckled with lovely dappled wings._ _

__He wondered how they would change when Dean mated with his alpha… Sam subtly extended his own wing, admiring the blue streaks that now adorned his grey feathers. The blue matched his alpha’s eyes. Initially Sam had been upset – not at the way Castiel’s claim was now so obvious, but _his _on _Cas_. Cas’s wings had barely changed and Sam had worried. Was he so weak he didn’t affect his alpha? It wasn’t until Cas had gently demanded he feel his wings – which was stupid. Sam took every opportunity he could to get his hands on Cas’s wings – but he’d obliged.___ _

____“Soft?” And maybe even a little shaggy?_ _ _ _

____Cas had smiled gently at Sam. “Just like your hair, don’t you think?”_ _ _ _

____He’d then run his fingers through Sam’s hair, before pushing him down and –_ _ _ _

____Another wet cloth hit Sam in the face._ _ _ _

____“Dean!”_ _ _ _

____“Sa-am!” he mimicked, shrill tone causing them both to wince. Dropping his voice to its usual register, Dean continued. “ I don’t why you even came round. It’s not like you’ve done anything other than moon after your alpha who's been gone a grand total of –“ Dean made a,exaggerated show of looking at the clock on the wall. “Fifteen minutes. Now, stop stinking my house up with your _love_ scent.”_ _ _ _

____“That clock doesn’t even work. Don’t know why you keep it there.”_ _ _ _

____Unexpectedly, Dean’s face softened. “You probably don’t remember our fledgling nest. You were pretty small when the holy fire came through, but this is the one thing – other than you – I have from then.”_ _ _ _

____Sam turned newly opened eyes on the clock. He should have realised something like that. It was old and ornate and belonged in a fancy room, not Dean’s colourful and cheerful home._ _ _ _

____“So it’s important to you?”_ _ _ _

____Dean paused as he dished up the food. “Important? Yeah, I guess? I mean, I’d be a bit sad if I lost it, but in a way it’s a reminder that things change.”_ _ _ _

____“But it’s sad.”_ _ _ _

____Dean shrugged. “Not all change is happy, Sammy. But without change everything stays the same. It’s better. I think better for things to… to not _stagnate_.” He shot Sam a look, as if expecting him to tease him for the word. Sam had no such inclination. He wanted to know. I think that you build up a lot of trash when you can’t move on.” Dean looked pensive for a moment. “All things change, Sam.”_ _ _ _

____“If they didn’t you’d still be here with me, rather than living in your love nest.”_ _ _ _

____Sam didn’t even bother masking his bitch face. Still. His nest _was_ rather nice, and Cas was…_ _ _ _

____“Fuck! Dean!”_ _ _ _

____Sam jumped back as Dean turned, brandishing a knife._ _ _ _

____“Stop stinking up my home with your love juices.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok! Ok!” Sam hadn’t even _meant_ to think about Cas. He was just…_ _ _ _

____“Desperately in love,” Dean finished for him, before rolling his eyes at Sam’s surprise. “You’re a walking, talking romance novel and you don’t even realise. You are sick, Sammy! Sick, sick, sick.”_ _ _ _

____At Sam’s despondent expression, Dean sighed and put down the knife and turned to face his brother. “Look, Sam. I’m really pleased for you. More than pleased – thrilled! I’ve never seen you look so happy. You glow. And I’m glad you came to visit. But I would have been ok with waiting until you could go five minutes without thinking of Cas! I don’t mind waiting ‘til you’re ready to be out of the nest.”_ _ _ _

____Sam opened his mouth to interrupt, but at Dean’s soft, sad smile stopped. Turning back to his chopping, Dean’s hands stilled. “I knew it would happen sooner or later. And for your sake I’m glad it was sooner.”_ _ _ _

____Sam felt terrible and didn’t even know why. “Dean, I’m so sorry…”_ _ _ _

____Dean was really fucking quick with that knife, Sam thought, as it was waved in his direction once again._ _ _ _

____“None of that shit, Sammy. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Cas makes you revoltingly happy. I’m really fucking thrilled you have him. I knew you wouldn’t stay here forever, and Cas is a good angel. A good alpha. If he hadn’t been, I wouldn’t have let him court you.”_ _ _ _

____Sam couldn’t hold back his snort. “Like you could have stopped him!”_ _ _ _

____Dean gave him a _look_. “You really think Cas is a match for me?”_ _ _ _

____Regular angel Dean? Absolutely. Cas was strong and amazing and could beat off any competition. Protective Older Brother Dean? Sam shivered. He wouldn’t like to take bets on that one._ _ _ _

____Smirking, Dean turned back to the food. “That’s what I thought.”_ _ _ _

____Taking a deep breath, Sam blurted out, “What about you Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“What about me?”_ _ _ _

____“What about a mate?”_ _ _ _

____That was tension in Dean’s back, Sam decided._ _ _ _

____“What about a mate, Sam?”_ _ _ _

____And that was Dean’s fuck off and do not ask any more questions voice. Girding his loins, Sam pressed on. He wasn’t a younger brother for nothing. “You’re happy I have a mate, well I want you to be happy too. And I was wondering if you were interested in anyone.” Sam frowned, this time a thoughtful expression. “No one has come to me…”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s squawk of surprise cut him off. “Come to _you_ , Sam? Why in Father’s name would they do that? I know that mating messes with the mind, but you would be the _younger_ brother.”_ _ _ _

____Puffing up his feathers, Sam never anticipated that the moment would feel so good. “Yes, younger brother, Dean. But your younger _mated_ brother. Sorta makes me responsible for you, don’t you think? I’d be seriously unimpressed if anyone was courting you without my permission.”_ _ _ _

____“ _Your permission_ -“_ _ _ _

____Yeah. Sam was enjoying this too much. “Yep. Since we were such a small nest, Dean, makes you responsible for me, and now me responsible for you. Shoulda got mated first if you wanted to keep your position. Oh my god!” Sam sat up, the new thought occurring. “This makes me the senior omega! Fucking brilliant! You’re my little fledgling!” Sam leapt at Dean. It was lucky the knife was already down. “Don’t worry my little fluffy one, I’ll look after you.”_ _ _ _

____It was probably lucky that Cas turned up at that moment._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____Sam released Dean, who made a big show of gagging, as Sam flew to his alpha’s arms, letting their wing tips rub._ _ _ _

____“Cas!” He didn’t even bother to hold back his excitement, cupping his mates face before lowering his head. Cas’s lips were always so enticing._ _ _ _

____And yet, how could he have forgotten about his cock block of a brother?_ _ _ _

____“Hey! No macking in my fucking living room!”_ _ _ _

____Sam would have happily ignored his brother’s complaining. Cas however, was diverted._ _ _ _

____“Macking?”_ _ _ _

____The brothers couldn’t help but exchange amused glances. Castiel was a wonderful, wonderful angel. He was, however, lacking some basic conversation skills. And words. He was formal – beautifully formal Sam would say. Dean had other words to describe it._ _ _ _

____That reminded him…_ _ _ _

____“We still didn’t get to meet your brother, Cas. Did you see him today? Did he say why he slammed the door in my face?”_ _ _ _

____Castiel’s attention returned to Sam. “Oh. Yes I did see Gabriel today. He bade me offer his apologies for his behaviour. He wishes to invite us round next week.”_ _ _ _

____“Hah! That’s why you were suddenly available to visit, huh, Sam?” There was a pause that Sam struggled to fill. What was he supposed to say? It was kind of true…_ _ _ _

____Happily, Dean spoke on. “And me?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you invited too? Is that what you mean, Dean?”_ _ _ _

____Dean nodded, and Sam reflected on the hopeful look on his face. He really must be lonely since Sam left. He was a terrible brother. Before he could get too caught up in his guilty thoughts, Cas tugged his wing hard._ _ _ _

____“I am afraid, Dean, on this occasion it is only Sam and myself. However, I am _sure_ Gabriel would be happy to invite you at another time.”_ _ _ _

____And Cas did sound sure. Incredibly sure. Dean missed it, too busy grumbling about dick archangels who he didn’t even want to visit anyway._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____As quickly as Cas arrived, he left, this time taking Sam with him. As they appeared in their nest, Sam couldn’t help but throw himself into the bed Cas had made him. It was so beautifully soft. And the colours reminded him of them. Which was on purpose of course, but it didn’t stop him appreciating it, and snuggling in._ _ _ _

____“I thought about you the whole time you were gone,” Sam informed his mate, as he buried his head in pillows._ _ _ _

____He felt Cas’s weight sink into the mattress beside him. “Does that mean you didn’t talk to Dean about Gabriel?”_ _ _ _

____Sam turned a flushed face to him. Even if he had been annoyed – which he wasn’t – he would have forgiven it all. His mate was so cute. Leaning down, he kissed him once, twice – and again – but pulled back, ignoring Sam’s pout._ _ _ _

____“This is important, Sam.”_ _ _ _

____Pout still in full force, Sam flipped onto his back. “I forgot, ok?! I meant to ask him, but then I just kept thinking of you, and now you’re here…” he trailed off hopefully._ _ _ _

____Cas cocked his head._ _ _ _

____“Can’t we at least cuddle.” Sam shifted back to rests against the back of the bed, where he opened his arms beguilingly. With a roll of his eyes, Castiel laid back against Sam, sighing happily as his mate’s arms enveloped him._ _ _ _

____He was, however, made of stern stuff, and brought them right back on topic. “I saw Gabriel today.”_ _ _ _

____Fine. Sam was going to have to have the conversation before he got what he wanted. He was even a little intrigued. Castiel wasn’t normally so focused when he was in Sam’s arms._ _ _ _

____“Ok, you went and saw Gabriel. You saw him a few days ago, too, when he slammed the door in my face.”_ _ _ _

____“Not your face.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok. Not my face.” Sam waited for Cas to continue. But he didn’t. Growling, he bit Cas’s ear. “Cas! Just say what you mean. He didn’t slam it in my face so he, what? Slammed it in Dean’s? I don’t really see what difference it makes, me or Dean.”_ _ _ _

____Cas smiled, even though Sam couldn’t see, he could feel the happy thrum in the air. “Remember when we met? Remember how I turned tail and ran and you didn’t see me for-“_ _ _ _

____“- three weeks. Pretty rude, Cas,” Sam informed him tightening his arms. He couldn’t imagine not seeing his mate for three weeks now! Three hours was hard enough. At the time though, it had felt different. He just felt a bit… odd? It was a strange feeling. He’d been snappish with Dean, he remembered that much, and had this pull to see an angel he’d never met before. Odd was probably the right word._ _ _ _

____“I needed to prepare the nest, Sam.”_ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t ready then.” Sam remembered _that_ well enough. Cas had sought Dean’s permission before shyly telling Sam he wanted to get to know him. Once Sam touched Cas’s courting feather, he _knew_ this was the alpha he was meant to be with. The odd, emptiness he felt was immediately filled with _Cas_. Sam had been ready to drop everything and fly straight to Cas’s nest._ _ _ _

____But it hadn’t been ready._ _ _ _

____“It was _prepared_ ,” Cas chided his mate. “It takes time to complete a nest, Sam. It takes the right amount of time to make sure we aren’t making the wrong decision.”_ _ _ _

____Sam growled and clutched Cas tighter. “Ok, fine. It took the right amount of time. I still don’t get what you’re saying!”_ _ _ _

____Tipping his head back, Cas looked up at his mate. Sam, of course, took this as an invitation, swooping down to capture Cas’s lips. Cas though, was wily. At the first gentle touch, he murmured, “Gabriel is preparing his nest.”_ _ _ _

____Sam blinked once. Then twice. And a third time._ _ _ _

____“Fuck! Dean! Gabriel and _Dean_!” Although now that he thought about it, it wasn’t so shocking. Hadn’t he been asking Dean about Gabriel earlier? If he hadn’t been so caught up in his mate, he would have realised there was a reason. And that would be why Gabriel wanted to see him._ _ _ _

____“He has to prove himself,” Sam told Castiel sternly. “I don’t care if he is an archangel. Dean is my brother and very important to me, and I’m not going to allow anything that hurts him.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel snuggled back. It was going to be an interesting courtship._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____Dean huffed around his apartment. He felt like he needed to do… something. About someone. And the problem was, it was that little alpha he’d never really spoken to. He’d thought having Sam visit would help, would take his mind off… Off what exactly? And that was the fucking problem. Off nothing! Why was some rude alpha, who he’d never even spoken to, taking over his father forsaken mind?_ _ _ _

____Up until recently he’d gone to sleep thinking of pie. (Other food stuffs too, but with pie he had the best dreams). But since that day, it was Gabriel’s face that he saw as he went to sleep. And to make matters worse, he woke with Gabriel’s name on his lips. And he may have tossed off to thoughts of the little alpha. Which was ridiculous. Since when had he imagined being pushed down, and flipped on his belly, an alpha’s wings pressing into his as he spread his legs just so?_ _ _ _

____Slamming a hand into the wall, Dean stopped. This would not do. He was not going to obsess over someone he didn’t even know._ _ _ _

____(And he very pointedly ignored the hopeful little voice, telling him that he could obsess when he did get to know him. Like fuck that was happening.)_ _ _ _

____Still. When Dean went to sleep that night, Gabriel’s face was the last thing he remembered._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____Gabriel was nervous. He could admit it. He was about to ask his (hopefully, please dad, don’t be a dick and mess this up) mate’s brother for permission to court him. It was an outdated rule, and many angels didn’t bother. But Cas had asked Dean, which apparently meant that Gabriel had to ask Sam._ _ _ _

____“But that doesn’t even make sense,” he’d whined at Cas._ _ _ _

____Cas, however, was having none of it. “To be very clear with you, Gabriel, if you do not ask and gain permission from Sam, your courtship is doomed to fail.” He allowed his gaze to soften. “Were you my omega brother-“_ _ _ _

____“Which I am not!”_ _ _ _

____“I would look very poorly on any alpha who did not ask for my consent for the courtship.”_ _ _ _

____Crossing his arms across his chest, Gabriel attempted to stare his brother down. Castiel, despite being the youngest, was possibly also the most stubborn._ _ _ _

____And he was right. That was a terrible combination._ _ _ _

____Casting a look around the house, Gabriel knew it wasn’t yet up to scratch. Closer – Michael and Luci has been much more eager to help when they realised that half the missing Heavenly weapons were somewhere in the floor detritus._ _ _ _

____Michael was so pleased to get his sword back he hadn’t even yelled. And wasn’t that a first? But with their help (the lure of the treasure was too strong!), Gabriel had the house clean and utilitarian. In order._ _ _ _

____“Order is fucking boring,” he stated out loud._ _ _ _

____“Yes, but from order you can create something.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel jumped as God appeared beside him. “C’mon, Dad! Can’t you go bother someone else! Michael would love to see you! I’m sure he has lots to tell you!”_ _ _ _

____God rolled his eyes. “I’m omnipotent, Gabriel. I know exactly what Michael has been up to. And anyway, what sort of Father would I be if I didn’t help my son, in his time of need?”_ _ _ _

____This time Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Gee. Dunno, Dad. The type you’ve been for the last few millennia?”_ _ _ _

____God was good at ignoring what he didn’t want to hear. He looked around the room. “You’re going to need some green in here.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s really fucking – oh for fuck’s sake!” Gabriel was talking to an empty room. “Why don’t you tell me something useful, like Dean’s favourite meal?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s pie.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel jumped again, spinning around only to be confronted by his brother and his brother’s mate. Who was his mate’s brother. It was all very confusing._ _ _ _

____“You’re taller than I remember.”_ _ _ _

____Great start, Gabriel, he berated himself. Way to impress the potential in-law. Gabriel offered a charming smile, but Sam stood firm. Damn._ _ _ _

____“You noticed when you slammed the door in my face?”_ _ _ _

____Wincing, Gabriel looked at his brother. Who was looking around the house. And ignoring him! What the actual fuck? What sort of brother would do that?_ _ _ _

____“Uh. Actually Sam – I can call you that right?” He waited for Sam’s nod, “I didn’t even see you. I just saw your brother and…”_ _ _ _

____And knew I had to make sure there was at least a path from the door to the couch? No. That wasn’t the best thing. “I knew I had to ask him if he would consent to my suit.”_ _ _ _

____There. That was good. It was straightforward and honest and – “What? Are you actually looking for dust on top of the shelves! Who even looks up there?”_ _ _ _

____Ugh. Shaking his head, Gabriel started again. “I want to get to know your brother. I know he’s right for me, and I want to prove that I’m right for him! I want to build a nest I’m proud of, and a nest that he loves. I want Dean to be my mate.”_ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____The little alpha rambling on. Sam had a hard time maintaining his stern expression. Gabriel was an awful lot like Dean. No filter between mouth and brain, rude but caring. It could work out. And even it if didn’t, that wasn’t up to him to decide. Gabriel was serious about courting Dean, and Sam wasn’t going to stand in their way. Sam had obviously been silent too long,_ _ _ _

____Sam watched as his shoulders slumped and his wings drooped. Oh dear._ _ _ _

____“It’s not my decision,” he quickly informed him._ _ _ _

____It didn’t help._ _ _ _

____“What I mean is, whether he accepts your courtship, it’s up to Dean.” Ah – there was a bit of a jerk to the wings._ _ _ _

____“You mean, you’ll let me…”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll let you – ah!” Sam would deny that he squawked until the end of time. But he hadn’t been _expecting_ the alpha to launch himself into Sam’s arms._ _ _ _

____“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”_ _ _ _

____He didn’t have long to feel shocked, as Castiel tugged him back into the safety of his hold._ _ _ _

____“I will kindly ask you not to touch Sam without asking his permission, Gabriel! Please do those things with your own omega.”_ _ _ _

____The expected apology was not offered. Instead, Gabriel sent him an evil smirk, complete with eyebrow._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Cassie. Believe me, I’m planning on it.”_ _ _ _

____As Gabriel sent Sam a lascivious wink, Sam felt like he’d made a bad decision._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____He’d barely shown Cas and Sam out the door before he appeared on Dean’s doorstep._ _ _ _

____This was it. This was the moment he’d never expected._ _ _ _

____But now that he was here, what the fuck was he supposed to do?_ _ _ _

____“Knock on the door!”  
“Straighten your robe!”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel spun around. “Would you two _not_ hide in the fucking bushes!”_ _ _ _

____“Language Gabby!”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel snarled at Lucifer as Michael piously stated, “We’re only here to help.”_ _ _ _

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel steadied himself. He’d never admit it, but he was actually pleased his brothers there were. This way if he was rejected… Don’t think like that! He told himself. Dean hasn’t rejected you yet. 

He opened his mouth to woo his mate. But the practised words fell by the wayside. “I like you please take this?” 

The groans of his brother washed over him, and Gabriel focused all his attention on Dean. He had to keep his cool. Smiting before a first date probably wasn’t going to impress his omega. His! Fuck! He was getting ahead of himself, wasn’t he? 

Gabriel held out a single bronze feather. It seemed to pulse in his hand. Enticingly, he hoped. 

\--oo-- 

Dean stared. None of this made sense. Sure, he’d been obsessing for weeks, and now he was actually here. All glowing eyes and hopeful expression. All Dean wanted to do was drop his wings and leap into the alpha’s strong arms (Dean could tell he was strong. He was looking forward to finding out how strong). 

Coughing slightly, Dean shook his head. That could wait. There were things to establish first. 

Gathering himself, he glared at the two archangels bickering in the background. “You two be quiet! I can’t hear myself think. I don’t even know why you two are here!” 

There. Sammy would be proud. He hadn’t told the leader of the Heavenly Host to shut up _or_ fuck off. That counted as polite, right? But really! What were they doing here? “I obviously can’t get rid of you, but we can do without the clown show!” 

They didn’t even look offended. Michael put on his most angelic expression, while Lucifer made a great spectacle of zipping his mouth shut. 

Dean shook his head. These were the two most powerful angels in heaven? He glanced at Gabriel, who laughed. 

____“Well, it isn’t like you were never going to…” Meet them he was going to say. That was wrong though. Looking into his hands, Gabriel stared at the feather still cradled in his palms. If Dean didn’t accept his courting gift, then no. He was never going to meet them._ _ _ _

____“Uh… Dean-o?”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel looked up hopefully, but his mate (please please please please, he begged silently) was now looking at him, arms folded across his chest._ _ _ _

____“You’ll forgive me, won’t you, if I find this hard to believe. The first time we met, Gabriel-“_ _ _ _

____Despite the stern tone, Gabriel couldn’t stop the shiver which wracked him from head to toe. That was the first time Dean had said his name, wasn’t it? Someone threw a feather at the back his head. Lucky really, as Dean hadn’t noticed Gabriel zoning out._ _ _ _

____“- you slammed the door in my face. Not really the actions of someone wanting to pursue a courtship.”_ _ _ _

____It was a fair point. And one Gabriel really should have considered. If their situations were reversed, then Gabriel is pretty sure that is all he would have thought about. Gabriel opened his mouth and hoped whatever came out made sense._ _ _ _

____“The thing is Dean – and I can call you Dean, can’t I? Gabby’s place was… well let’s just say....” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed as Lucifer’s arms came round Dean’s shoulders. He really didn’t like the way his brother was touching his mate. “It was a mess. Not the sort of place you’d want to take a prospective mate.”_ _ _ _

____Dean surreptitiously reached out a wing to pull the door shut behind him. He could definitely understand that sort of thing._ _ _ _

____Gabriel hid his smirk. Dean’s place had nothing on his. It was still comforting to see. Not so comforting was the fact that Lucifer was still talking._ _ _ _

____“After all without a flat surface to…”_ _ _ _

____Before Gabriel could get too angry, Michael intervened. By sliding his arm around Dean’s waist. That really wasn’t the way to get Gabriel to calm down. His eyes promised a reckoning and his low growl surprised them all._ _ _ _

____Blushing all the while Gabriel bit out “Keep your hands off him.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel’s warning was unneeded, as Dean flicked them both with his wings. Michael and Lucifer took a step back, and Dean stood at his door, glaring at them all, before he stepped back, fingers scrabbling for the handle. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead tripped back as the door opened behind him._ _ _ _

____He then slammed the door in Gabriel’s face._ _ _ _

____Gabriel blinked with shock._ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____On the other side of the door, Dean spun around, pressing his back to its smooth surface. He needed the support! Gabriel! The angel in his dreams had just offered him a courtship feather! Gabriel, the angel whose face filled his mind as he pleasured himself, was standing on his doorstep, courtship feather in…_ _ _ _

____\--oo--_ _ _ _

____“Fuck!”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s shout, though muffled, was clear on the other side of the door. Gabriel was still standing there in shock, hands still outstretched. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe it. He’d… never expected Dean to…_ _ _ _

____The door was wrenched open, and Dean stood there once more, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He stared at Gabriel a moment, before reaching out and grabbing the feather. Gabriel’s jaw dropped as Dean caressed it gently and he would swear to Father that he felt Dean’s soft touch across his wings._ _ _ _

____Gabriel, who had words for every occasion, could only stare, stunned, at the omega scowling at him._ _ _ _

____“Pick me up Saturday. About seven. Don’t be late.” Dean told him grittily before retreating once more._ _ _ _

____The slam of the door jolted Gabriel from his stupor._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Dean… he…”_ _ _ _

____His brothers appeared behind him once more. Michael clapped him on the back, while Lucifer was bent over double. Laughing._ _ _ _

____The dick._ _ _ _

____“He’s perfect for you, Gabriel,” Michael informed him seriously. He wavered for a moment, before pulling his brother into a tight embrace. “I never imagined Father would create someone who suited you so perfectly.”_ _ _ _

____Lucifer managed to right himself, giving Gabriel a thumbs up before dissolving into wordless laughter again._ _ _ _

____Gabriel ignored it all. He was floating – he was ecstatic! Dean has accepted his suit!_ _ _ _

____How was he supposed to wait until Saturday?_ _ _ _

____And more importantly, how was he going to impress Dean?_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he’d given anything so much consideration. Never had anything needed to be perfect. He needed to be… impressive. Impressive but understated. He didn’t want to scare Dean off before they had even started.

“Impressive yet understated? C’mon Gabriel! Choose something you can realistically do!”

Spinning on his heel, Gabriel pointed an accusing finger at his father.

“What the fuck, Dad? Stay out of my head!” Gabriel dropped his hand dramatically, leaning against the delightfully clean and shiny side table. “And why are you here anyway? What’s the plan this time? Cause as much pain and anguish as possible?”

God looked vaguely offended. “That’s not fair! I’ve offered great advice every time!”

“Well, Dad. It wouldn’t kill you be to be a bit more obvious with your advice!”

But he was shouting to an empty room. Again.

Before he could centre himself, Michael burst into the room, with an excited face and flash of golden feathers.

“Dad!”

“He’s not here. He’s gone. Again. After being a pain in my ass. Again.” Gabriel didn’t care if he sounded bitter. What was the point of his father’s advice?

Clean your room.

Get green decorations.

Dean likes pie.

Be yourself.

Ok, so he didn’t _say_ be yourself, but it was pretty strongly implied!

Don’t be impressive and understated. Do something he could do. Well what the fuck was that? What was he actually good at? For the last few centuries, Gabriel had been something of a recluse. Although in that time he’d become pretty good at video games. He didn’t even have to cheat. Most of the time.

But that wasn’t really going to impress the most amazing omega he’d ever met. Fuck, the most amazing _angel_ he’d ever met. And that didn’t’ even make sense. How did he know Dean was amazing? All they’d done was slam doors in each other’s faces.

“How did you know Naomi was the one?”

Michael looked sharply at his brother. It was no secret that Gabriel didn’t like Naomi. However, there was nothing devious in his brother. Not this time, Michael corrected. Then smiled. Little Gabby was growing up.

“I just did.”

“Michael!”

Michael couldn’t help laughing at his brother’s whiney tone.

“It’s true! I just saw her and immediately flew home to start building a nest! I don’t think we’d even talked at that point.” Michael laughed. “I offered her my feather and she looked _offended_. But she still took it.”

Gabriel watched in fascination as his brother’s face softened. Since he couldn’t stand Naomi, he hadn’t spent a lot of time with the mated pair. But Michael was obviously in love. Gabriel felt his wings ruffle.

“I think I love Dean. But we… well you saw what happened. And I’m pretty sure you and Lucifer have touched him more than me.” Gabriel’s voice was accusatory and his feathers sharpened to points. He’d forgotten about that.

Instead of getting offended at his little brother’s threats, Michael put up his hands in supplication.

“I am sorry, Brother.”

Gabriel blinked. Michael apologised as often as their father, and Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time God had admitted to anything going wrong. Everything was always part of his freaking grand design.

“I should not have done that. Dean though, he is like you. He draws you.”

Gabriel growled again, and Michael rolled his eyes. “Not like that! I mean, I often feel the urge to do this-“ and without warning, Michael lunged at Gabriel, restraining him in a headlock before ruffling his hair as if he were a fledgling!

“Michael!”

Michael stilled his hand, but did not release his brother.

“You see? I often feel the urge to do this to you. But I have no urge to mate you.” Michael chuckled as Gabriel gagged. “True mates are just like that, Gabriel. You don’t have to talk to them, you just know you need them, and want them, and that your life is incomplete without them. And if Dean is perfect for you, you are perfect for Dean. You just need to be yourself.”

Slumping in his brother’s hold, Gabriel sighed. That was exactly what Dad said. And it wasn’t any more helpful coming from Michael! What was he good at any way? He was most known for causing trouble. With good reason. Causing havoc was fun, but hardly a great way to impress a mate.

Although…

Gabriel’s wing twitched. If Michael was right (and let’s face it, he generally was), Dean was perfect for him. With a grin, he flicked off Michael’s hold. Energy seemed to kindle in his blood.

He had things to plan.

\--oo--

Michael bit back a grin at the light in Gabriel’s eyes. He knew that look. Heaven was about to get interesting again.

\--oo--

Plans were made and discarded. He thought about taking Dean to _Feathers_ , the most romantic restaurant in Heaven. It’s where Michael had proposed properly. But _Feathers_ … it wasn’t really a Gabriel place. Which meant (hopefully) that it wasn’t really a Dean place either.

So there went that idea.

He thought about setting off a chain of volcanoes on Earth, so they could watch the fireworks from above, but that seemed a little gaudy, even for Gabriel.

A moonlight walk at the bottom of the ocean went out the window, as did collapsing an empire (there was no challenge in that), and elephants weren’t as fun to play with as dinosaurs. 

Fuck! He was never going to think of anything. Maybe he should try asking Sam?

~o~

Of course inviting Sam meant inviting Castiel. And Castiel was incredibly suspicious as he glared at Gabriel, and constantly brushed his feathers down Sam’s wings. Eventually Gabriel couldn’t contain his response.

“For Father’s sake, Cassy! I’m not interested in your mate! If you listened to my subtle questioning-“

“It wasn’t very subtle,” Sam interjected.

Gabriel ignored him and continued, “I have been asking about _Dean_. Do you remember Dean? Who you wanted to introduce me to? Who I asked Sam if I could fucking woo? And who has been the only thing I have tried to talk about for the last hour!”

Castiel did blush, but he also pulled Sam closer.

“And you even wanted me to meet Sam! Do you remember that?!”

Rolling his eyes, Sam huffed at them both. ”Cas! Thank you for protecting me, but I am sure I can deal with Gabriel.”

“He’s an archangel, Sam!”

“Who has given his feather to my brother! And as for you,” Gabriel thought he was very brave to stand his ground. Sam was scary. “Talk to Dean! There’s no point asking me what Dean likes! If you are going to be mates, you’re going to have to learn to communicate!”

And with a final wing flip, Sam and Castiel left.

“Yeah, well, you try talking through a door!”

It was such a weak comeback, Gabriel was glad Sam was gone.

Still, he had a few days, and if worst came to worst, he’d just ask Balthazar for help, however, Gabriel was confident that worst would not come to worst.

~o~

 

“Hello, darling. Haven’t seen you in… god it must be a decade!”

“It’s not that long Balthy! It was a couple months ago – a year at the latest – and it was you who refused to return because– and I quote – there was nowhere for you to put your drink down.”

Balthazar’s wings twitched with annoyance. “And I was obviously being polite. It was, not to lay too finer point on it, a trash heap. And if I want to drink in some place like that, I’ll go to some back alley behind a low class drinking establishment on Earth. _And_ it was at least ten years ago, because it was before Raphae-“

“Ok, ok.” Gabriel wasn’t that clear on times and he didn’t want to argue with his brother. He needed Balthazar’s help – not to have the younger angel take off in a snit. “I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in a while. I got caught up doing nothing.”

His brother sniffed, but lowered his wings to a friendlier position.

“I must say, Gabriel, I do like what you’ve done with the place.” Balthazar turned slowly, taking in the sparkling surfaces, the open space and the- “Is that?”

He strolled towards an open door, and before Gabriel knew what he was doing, he was before his brother, a snarl on his lips and wings held high with aggression. Balthazar immediately backed away, wings lowered in supplication. But he didn’t look at all scared or cowed. Instead his expression was one of delighted interest.

“I do apologise, Alpha.” He quickly snapped for a table.

And completely failed.

Balthazar’s eyes widened and he stared at Gabriel a long moment before a smug look took over his face. “Oh, ho, ho. Gabriel is all grown up!”

“In case you forgot, I’m your big brother, Balthazar and I don’t appreciate-“

By this time, Balthazar had a dragged Gabriel to a chair, pushing him down before seating himself opposite. “What I think you’ll find, is that you do appreciate me, and do want my help. I don’t know how I missed it, but you’re nesting.”

Settling himself in, Balthazar grinned at his brother. “And the fact that I’m here means you do want something, so spill Gabriel, and let me help.”

Gabriel couldn’t help feeling suspicious. “What? Just like that? You’re just going to help?”

The grin turned evil. “Oh no. You can’t get something for nothing. So let’s start with you telling me who the lucky omega is!”

~o~

“I could have come up with that myself,” Gabriel muttered as he put the final touches on the picnic hamper. He was still unsure as to whether Balthazar’s price had been worth the help, but he couldn’t deny he liked the simplicity of the idea. It was perhaps even more appealing as Gabriel really wanted to avoid angels – and not just his brothers. And he really couldn’t deny how much he liked the idea of keeping Dean all to himself. At least at the start.

~o~

So it was with his heart in his throat that Gabriel presented himself on time at Dean’s front door. Drawing a breath, he raised his hand to knock, only to be wracked with uncertainty: a picnic? What was he thinking? It was too boring, too simple, too- before Gabriel could turn tail and run, the door was wrenched open in front of him.

“Dean you look-“

“Tell me later, let’s go.”

And while that wasn’t exactly what he’d had planned, Gabriel was more than happy to comply.

~o~

Whisking Dean to the top of Angel Rock had taken but a thought. And since Gabriel was the planning type, he’d actually set up some anti-angel sigels beforehand. He really didn’t want any of his brothers crashing the party.

Watching Dean out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel flicked the picnic rug with a flourish. It was big, and soft, and looked like the star filled sky above them. Hauling the huge picnic basket he’d conveniently stashed earlier, he rifled around a few moments, before turning back to Dean, who was still fucking pacing!

“So are we good?”

~o~

Jumping, Dean turned to face the alpha. “Fuck! Sorry Gabe.”

Gabriel’s wings fluffed up happily – he already had a nickname! That was surely a good sign!

Dean paced a little more before throwing himself on the rug. “It’s just… wow. This feels really good!” He bounced a few times. “You could sleep on this! Almost as good as memory foam!”

“You like memory foam?”

“Do I ever!” Dean was nothing if not enthusiastic. “Slept the best sleeps of my life on that thing. Bed’s important you know.”

“Absolutely!” And Gabriel was very careful not to make any untoward remarks. “Mind you, I think you’ll find you’ll sleep better after we’ve fucked in our nest.”

Ok. Maybe not so careful. Wincing, he glanced at Dean. Who just blinked.

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

They sat in silence, before Gabriel pulled wailed, and clutched his head. “I totally didn’t mean to say that! I even gave myself the _talk_ about not saying anything stupid or stupidly inappropriate.”

Unexpectedly, Dean laughed. “I didn’t have to give myself that talk! When you turned up I had Sammy in my ear, going on about Father knows what! I mean, he was basically telling me to behave and not run you off-“

“But you’re either going to like me or not, and pretending to be someone different isn’t going to work.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “That, and it seems like a lot of work.”

Biting his lip, Gabriel looked at the basket.

“Why don’t we start this again? So far I’ve slammed a door in your face, you’ve slammed one in mine, and our brothers have all interfered. And, well…” while Gabriel managed to keep the blush off his face, he couldn’t stop his wings fluttering shyly. “I would really like to get to know you. So, wanna hang out and have a picnic with me.”

Dean didn’t even pretend to think about it. “Sounds like fun.”

~o~

And he was a whole lot more enthusiastic when Gabriel started to unpack the food.

“Fuck, yeah! I love apple pie! And pecan pie! And… I’ve never had strawberry marshmallow meringue.” Dean looked seriously at Gabriel. “And while I’ve never met a pie I didn’t like, this could actually be the one.”

Sniffing majestically, Gabriel snatched it out of Dean’s hands. “Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it, Dean-o. This may very well be the pie that changes your very existence.”

~o~

It wasn’t. But it hadn’t been half bad either. 

Too full to fly, they laid back on the blanket and looked at the sky. Carefully avoiding eye contact, Gabriel continued the conversation from earlier.

“So, you seemed pretty ready to leave when I got there.”

Groaning, Dean cut him off. “Yeah. Sorry about that. Sam was just giving me the angels and the bees talk. Like, what the fuck? He’s my little brother! I taught him everything he fucking knows! And now that his mated…”

Dean’s voice trailed off. Gabriel smiled at the sky.

“It’s not any better coming from older brothers. Michael and Lucifer have been mated for thousands of years, and up until, oh… maybe a century ago? Maybe longer, they were convinced that I needed a mate. Every day one or the other would drop round, telling me about the joy, and how wonderful their nest was. Which was awful. But when they started setting me up with single omegas…”

“Hah! Sam is newly mated, and I can’t believe that they’ve taken time off from fu.. _affirming_ their bond,” Dean corrected himself, “to try and set us up.”

Gabriel grinned. “That’s pretty much what I said to Cas when he came to visit. Although I am going to have to remember that term.”

The rest of the evening passed in a flash. Dean mocked Gabe’s original ideas (“A moonlit walk under ocean? Can we even see the fucking moon from there?”), and they _talked_. And it was nice.

It wasn’t until the sun had risen that Gabriel snapped the picnic away, and then stood awkwardly beside Dean.

“Uh… I had a good time.”

Dean shifted just as awkwardly. “Yeah, me too.”

Shuffling his wings, Gabriel prepared for an awkward silence, but was surprised by Dean’s question.

“So do you want to do it again? Like, maybe not a picnic, which was nice, man, but you know…”

Gabriel smiled delightedly. “I’d love to! How about next Thursday, and this time you can pick me up from my place!”

~o~

“What time do you call this then?”

Dean definitely didn’t scream. He definitely didn’t scream!

“What the fuck, Sam!” He was definitely going to ward against his brother.

Sam accurately read his brother’s expression. “Oh come on, Dean! I was just excited ok! You haven’t dated anyone since-“ Sam quickly changed tack at Dean’s warning growl, “in forever, and since Cas and I were instrumental in setting you up, well, of course I’m interested.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Sam’s face fell. “You… you didn’t like him?” When there was no response, Sam was quick to fly to his brother’s side, wrapping his wings around Dean. “Oh Father! I’m so sorry, Dean! I honestly thought you and he would like each other! I should have screened him better! Castiel isn’t always a great judge of character, and oh, Dean! I knew I should have waited, you can’t tell much on a first meeting and ne _mphmm_!?”

Dean muffled Sam with his wings. “Shut it, Sam. It was fine. I had a nice time, and we’re seeing each other again next week. I’m going to his place and-“

Sam fought free of Dean’s wings. ”What? No! I forbid it! I don’t care if he’s an archangel, that is so inappropriate! You haven’t given your feather yet and…” Sam appeared to run out of words, but rallied. “No, Dean. I know you are inexperienced, but I cannot allow you to do that.”

Dean’s laugh cut off his brother’s tirade. “For fuck’s sake, Sam! I’m just going to pick him up! I’m choosing the next date, so that’s only fair.” Dean’s eyes narrowed, and he glared at Sam. “However, Gabriel and I are both adults, and if I want him to catch me and take me back to his fucking nest tomorrow, that’s exactly what’s going to happen! You have no say at all.”

Sam held his hands up. “I know, I know. I’m sorry. I just…” He pulled at his fingers, before muttering, “I love you, man.”

It surprised a laugh out of Dean, and his expression softened. “Yeah, ok. I get that. But… and I know it’s early days, Sammy, but better get used to the idea of having an archangel in the family, ‘cos I think I really like him.”

~o~

They didn’t rush things. Despite Dean’s words, he didn’t _want_ to rush it. There was something… ugh. He didn’t have the fucking words for it, but it was nice to be _wooed_ , rather than pursued. And the whole time. Dean knew Gabe was interested in more. In the possessive slant to his wings when other alpha’s glanced at Dean, in the sly interest in his eyes, in the compliments, in the casual but no so casual touches they shared.

For his part, Gabriel couldn’t remember being this happy. He’d almost forgotten he was courting Dean. Michael complained (with a soft smile on his face) that Heaven was too loud with the two of them causing trouble. In Gabriel’s defence, the noise had actually been Hannah shrieking at them after… well, Gabriel couldn’t remember why now, but the noise had definitely been Hannah.

Even now she was covered with glitter – enchanting it had been Dean’s idea, but Gabriel would never sell him out. The fact that Balthazar couldn’t keep his hands off Hannah’s wings may have helped things, and the way that he proudly displayed his now just as glittery wings.

Proudly possessive alphas. Still, happy was a good look on the pair. It was with these thoughts he had a box shoved under his nose.

“What?”

He fell back, barely catching the box in his hands. In front of him, hands clenched and uncertain smile on his face, stood Dean.

“Dean-o?”

They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, Dean had been busy with ‘something’, and Gabriel had taken the time to plan the next round of fun.

“I… it’s yours. If you want it.”

Frowning, Gabriel looked down at the box. It was of polished rowan. It was ornate, and it was beautiful, and carefully opening it was-

“Dean!”

Feather’s matching the one in the box fluttered uncertainly.

“I… If you’re still interested… I mean… I don’t want to push you…”

Gabriel’s mouth opened and nothing came out.

“I mean, you don’t have to decide now. I understand if I’m not the sort of omega… anyway, just let me know.”

And without another word, Dean was gone.

Gabriel stared at the empty space, before turning back to the box. Bronze silk lined the box, and the green of Dean’s feather seemed to glow. Fuck. It was so beautiful. And it was his! Dean had given it to him! Now he just had to-

“Fuck!”

Not even seconds had passed before he felt Lucifer and Michael beside him – Michael’s sword was drawn, as he scanned for danger, and Gabriel had a face full of Lucifer’s wings.

“Gabriel! What’s wrong? What happened?”

Lucifer’s words were frantic, and another time Gabriel would appreciate his brother’s appearance. But not now.

“Lucifer! I have to go! I’ve fucked up! I’ve ruined it all!”

Determining there was no danger, Michael had sheathed his sword. He could feel anger and adrenaline rush through him – Gabriel’s call had been filled with distress. What was he doing crying for help if he didn’t need it? Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. He would listen to his brother first. And then if he was fucking around, there was still time to smite him.

“Gabriel. Why did you call for help?”

Gabriel glared at his brother. “I didn’t call for help! And I just told you, I fucked up! I have to go fix it!”

“Actually, what you said was you’d ruined it all.” Lucifer’s relief manifested itself in snark. “And unless you’ve rejected that troublesome omega of yours…”

It was at that moment the archangels took note of the box.

“Gabriel..?”

“I was just shocked, ok? We’ve… we’ve not discussed it, and we’ve just been having fun, and fuck! I love him and now I’ve ruined everything!”

Strong arms wrapped round him as he burst into tears. Thunder and lightning rent the sky, and over his head, his brother’s exchanged worried looks.

“Shhhh… It’s ok little brother. Dean’s sensible.”

Lucifer nodded against Gabriel’s head. “That’s right. And you two have a history of weird reactions. He’ll listen. He loves you, Gabe. He gave you his feather.”

“I didn’t even say thank you!” the words were muffled against Lucifer’s chest, but he felt arms and wings tighten around him.

“Then go say thank you. Go say thank you and accept.”

Which was, of course, really fucking obvious. Obviously his brain had short circuited. Blushing, Gabriel shook his brother’s arms and wings off, before straightening himself.

“Right. Right. Ummm… thanks. I’ll see you later.”

Now that Gabriel was ok, he was met with twin evil smiles.

“I don’t think so, little brother.”

“We’d better come along to make sure you don’t mess it up again.”

~o~

Dean was _humiliated_. How could he have read it so wrong? They were friends – just friends. Of course Gabriel didn’t want him, not to chase and mate, not since he’d gotten to know him. Dean just wasn’t that sort of omega. He fucking knew it, and he still got his hopes up. Nothing but a fool.

He thought he’d managed to clamp down on his emotions, but obviously not well enough, as a flustered Sam appeared in his room.

“Dean?” Spotting his brother, Sam flew to his side, dropping to his knees as he ran frantic hands over him. “Dean, what happened? Where are you hurt?”

Pushing Sam’s hands away, Dean had to get space.

“Nothing’s wrong, Sam.”

“Do _not_ lie to me, Dean.”

Dean scowled, fists clenched as he willed away the tears. He didn’t want to do this right now. Ever, if he was being honest, but he knew Sam, and right now was probably the best he was going to get.

“Fine. I’m not injured. But I don’t… I don’t want to talk about it. Okay?”

He could feel Sam’s bitchface (probably number 32: feelings are important Dean), but before Sam could agree or acquiesce, a gigantic thunderclap rent the air.

Sam took a moment to gather himself. “Sounds like Gabriel.”

Dean just wrapped his arms round his knees. It was obviously Gabriel. But why he was upset, Dean hadn’t the faintest. _He_ was the one who rejected _Dean_. He wasn’t allowed to be pissed!

“Can you tell me what happened, Dean?”

Since when was Sam so fucking dense? Dean obviously wanted to be left alone.

“I just want to help and if you’ve pissed off an archangel…”

That got a reaction. “If I pissed of an archangel? He’s the one who rejected me, Sam! I gave him my feather! I accepted his courtship! And what does he do? He fucking… I don’t even know! He didn’t say anything, just stared at me until I left, so _he_ has no reason to be angry at me!”

Dean didn’t even know he had tears on his face until Sam was wiping them away.

“I’m… Fuck! I’m sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have made assumptions. That makes me such as ass. I mean, it’s completely believable that you would-“

“Stop while you’re ahead, Sam.” Sighing deeply, Dean wrapped his brother’s arms around him before leaning in further. “And it’s not like you’re wrong. I probably fucked up up, or-“

Sam shook him. “No, Dean.”

There was obviously much more to say, but it was interrupted by the flat note of a trumpet.

Frozen, the brothers looked at each other. Because that was weird. That sounded like-

“That can’t have been…”

A second, much more melodic note was played. Followed by a little jive. Dean’s lips twitched. It was just such a happy sound.

“Greetings, Heaven! It is, Archangel Gabriel, here with a few things to say.”

Every fibre in his body said _run_ , but unfortunately it wasn’t cooperating. Sam dragged his frozen butt across to the couch, pushing him down before he fell.

“Dean! That’s Gabriel!”

~o~

Lucifer and Michael were jostling behind him, attempting to reach the Horn.

“Gabriel, this is a bad idea!” Michael frowned and reached up. Gabriel just beat his wings until he was just beyond reach.

“Look, Gabby. You know I encourage any and all sorts of trouble. But this just seems…”

If Lucifer was at a loss for words, that meant there was no way Dean wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

“ _I love you, Dean_.” Gabriel’s truth would be heard by all of Heaven.

“It’s just so extravagant. Talk to him! Just go talk to him.”

“I would never reject you. When you offered me your feather… I…” This bit was important. “I was stunned! Shocked! Because I couldn’t believe that you would honour me so.”

His brothers had stopped reaching for the horn. Now their faces were raised as they stared at him, open mouthed.

“You are everything I ever dreamed of – more! To think that such a handsome, talented, kind, smart, sexy, amazing angel would choose me! Out of all the angels in Heaven, you chose me.“

Gabriel paused, revelling in the feelings. He felt strong and brave.

“And if I had my way, I’d chase you down right now. And I know you’d put up a good fight, Dean. You’re tricky, and fast, but I want to watch you flash those sexy wings before I catch you, and I’d press you down, and-“

“Gabriel!”

Whereas his brothers’ pleas did not work, the sight of Dean standing there, wings slightly spread, cheeks becomingly flushed, brought him back down to Earth. As his feet touched the ground, the Horn of Truth was wrenched from his grasp. He barely noticed, focused as he was on the angel before him.

“Dean! You have to believe me, I lo-“

The words were smothered as Dean grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him in for a desperate kiss.

When they finally broke for air, Gabriel had to ask, “So, we’re good?”

Instead of answering, Dean lowered his wings, the lush under feathers shimmering green and blue. Gabriel’s own wings spread in response, but before he could touch those beauties, he was tossed inelegantly over Lucifer’s shoulder.

“That, is quite enough of that, Gabriel. You want to mate him, you do it the proper way, not on the front lawn like some common demon.”

Cursing his brother under his breath, he looked up to see Dean still staring at him, wings still lowered. The big angel…who was it? Cassie’s mate? Sam! Sam had his arm around Dean’s waist, pulling him back, and if that didn’t make his wings flair with arousal, then –

“Ow!”

Lucifer was unrepentant as he smoothed the feather back into place. “Keep it in your pants, Romeo.”

“A week!” Gabriel’s voice rang strong and true, even without the horn. “I will come for you in a week, Dean. Be prepared.”

A moment later they were back in Gabriel’s lounge room. Lucifer dumped him on the sofa, and Michael appeared a moment later, face torn between laughter and horror.

“Are you wooing him, or threatening him, Gabriel?”

Ignoring him, Gabriel hugged himself. A week. He’d have his mate in a week. Father must be smiling on him today.

Wait.

A week?

Desperation grew on his face as he looked around.

“I have to have my nest ready in a week!”

~o~

Castiel groaned into his pillow. Why? Why was his mate not snuggled up in his arms? Why was he pacing the floor like he had somewhere else he’d rather be?

“Dean can look after himself, you know.” And that was a bit deeper and rumblier than he’d meant. But he was still half asleep.

Sam’s head span around. “Of course he’s fine. He’s Dean. Dean who has _no_ connection with his own emotions and who feels like he’s been rejected twice, and what if he doesn’t show up this time, Cas? What then? I don’t think I could deal with Dean in decline! I want him to be happy, and he deserves more than some _flighty_ alpha who-“

The words were muffled by Castiel’s mouth. When Sam was finally out of breath, and words, Castiel spoke firmly.

“Gabriel is _not_ some flighty alpha. And if he is? It still means he is perfect for Dean. Father doesn’t make mistakes like that. And let’s face it, Dean can be-“

This time Sam shut Castiel up. But he didn’t mind. _Anything_ was better than talking about their brothers’ love lives. And this was definitely better than anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing the house, Dean came to the decision he was an idiot. Gabriel would either turn up, or he wouldn’t. And it wasn’t like he doubted his intentions, Hell! No one in Heaven could be unaware of the archangels’ intentions. And if Gabriel was going to turn up, then there was no point staying indoors. Maybe… maybe he should go hang in a tree, that way he’d be more prepared for whatever happened.

Decision made, Dean felt better. He wasted precious minutes changing into his best green robe. It was a disturbingly omega thing to do, but it did make his eyes look amazing. Gazing at himself in the mirror, he knew something was missing. Eyes darting around the room they alighted on the precious rowan box. He only looked in every hour, convincing himself that it was real. That Gabriel had offered him his feather. That Gabriel now had his feather.

Could he... should he... should he wear it? Was that too forward? That was pretty much saying, come knot me, you manly stud, I'm all yours!

Dean reached for the feather. Given that was exactly what he wanted, there was really no need for second thoughts. There was a convenient hole through the spine of the feather, and he quickly added the feather to his necklace, the one that had the ugly devil's face that reminded him of Sam. Now he had his two most important people close to his heart. And if that wasn't fucking soppy and omega like, Dean had no idea how far he was going to fall!

Now that, that was done, he couldn’t think of any reason to stay in the house. And the way his wings vibrated and knocked everything off was a damn good reason to get out.

He couldn't resist one last pep talk to the mirror.

"You've got this. You are strong, and fast, and he's a hilarious asshole who is going to make you happy. And you're going to make him happy. It's a match made in fucking Heaven!"

With a final nod, Dean nodded to himself, hand grasping the feather for support. Flinging the door open, he came face to face with Gabriel.

The archangel was casually leaning on his doorway, wings loose and ready smile. His smile tightened, eyes bleeding red with arousal, when he saw his feather clutched in Dean's hand.

"Oh, there's plenty more where that came from, my pretty omega. Now unless you want me to take you on your doorstep, I'd fly."

~o~

Aaaand that didn't go according to plan. The moment he saw Dean, looking more radiant and beautiful than ever, he'd lost his voice.

Which returned in the crudest way when he saw Dean holding his feather. It was... it was almost like he already had a claim on Dean. Then his cock woke up and somehow managed to speak using Gabe's mouth. Because that was _not_ what he’d meant to say.

However, as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean's wings gave a flicker, and then he was off. Gabriel took a deep, centring breath. While every fibre of his being wanted to launch _now_ , and claim his omega _now_ , that was not the tone he wanted to set for their relationship.

Fighting for calm, he couldn't help but groan when he felt his brothers behind him. Spinning, he plastered his fakest smile on his face.

"Don't you two have something important to do? Something like, oh I don't know, _running Heaven and not interfering in my life_!"

Michael smiled that stupid leader of Heaven smile, while Lucifer grinned his shark like grin.

"This is much more exciting than anything else going on. Although... that declaration, Gabby... Does Dean look like the type who wants to be-"

"You are _not_ going to speculate as to what my omega will or will not want. And on that particularly intrusive note, I am off."

A few powerful wingbeats later, and Gabriel was airborne. He hovered a moment, before closing his eyes. Dean's grace had left a cheeky trail behind. Eyes now as gold as his wings, Gabriel was on his mate’s trail.

On the ground, Lucifer wiped a tear from his eye.

"I never thought I would see this day!"

Michael looked at him suspiciously, expression softening at Lucifer's real tears. Pulling him in for a hug, he smiled vaguely at the sky.

"I'm happy for him too. For the both of them," he sighed. "Although the combination is nothing but trouble. Naomi's been in a rage since they showered flower petals all over her parade."

"But that was pretty!"

Michael chuckled. "At least everyone has been too busy trying to figure out what the terrible two will do next to complain to me about how I run things."

~o~

He was hard on Dean's trail, powerful wings beating until Dean was in his sight. And wasn't he a sight - Dean was flying as far and as fast as he could. A flare of heat started low in his belly. Here was a mate worthy of him! Strong and able and so bright! He seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

As he sensed Gabriel, Dean dipped sharply, and Gabriel's breath caught in his throat. Dean looked wild and free.

And ready to be caught.

Even though Dean knew he was there, Gabriel hovered a moment, spreading his wings to their full extent. The sunlight caught the gold of his feathers, as Gabriel peacocked: Look at me! They seem to say. Look at how strong and big I am.

Gabriel watched as Dean's head turned, almost as if he couldn't not look. Tossing his head, his eyes were immediately drawn back to Dean, as a muffled curse rent the air. His poor omega, so enraptured with his strong and alpha wings had almost clipped a tree. And that was as it should be: Dean should have attention only for him. It was time to take Dean home.

~o~

Dean really hoped no one was looking as he ran into the tree. It had only taken a moment to be entranced by those big, sexy, gold wings, and who the fuck puts a tree in a forest anyway?

Shaking himself off, he hovered a moment, looking back to where Gabriel had been.

"Holy fuck!"

The alpha was heading straight for him, expression firm and eyes intent. And Dean felt himself get a little wet.

Oh, dear Father! He had to get away, and now! Gabriel’s expression looked more like I’m gonna fuck stuffing out of you than anything else.

Despite being one hundred percent on board with this, Dean turned tail, beating his wings as fast as he could. While the alpha had speed on him, Dean's smaller wings gave him greater manoeuvrability. Using that to his advantage he headed back towards another forest. If he could just make it there, he could use the trees to slow Gabriel down.

Although he wanted to be caught, he wasn’t going to make this easy!

~o~

Smart. Gabriel cursed his omega's intelligence as a branch smacked into his face. As Dean had predicted, Gabriel's wings were more of a hindrance here. A small rustle to the right, and Gabriel's eyes focused on a hint of green. Even here, in the shaded forest, he could see Dean's wings. And he wanted.

A growl started low in his belly, and his wings went taught, the feathers firming to a blade sharpness. Dean had had his fun. It was time to finish this.

~o~

Even with his smaller wings, the trees still slowed him down. Enjoying the down time, Dean flitted between trunks and branches, alighted here, before diving there. He was all ease and elegance, until he heard a mighty crash behind him. Touching down on a branch, he turned, only to see Gabriel speeding towards him, wings outstretched and destroying everything in his way.

Dean didn't have the time - or inclination - to get out of the way before Gabriel's arms were around him, pulling him in tight. Instinctively, Dean's wings lowered, and he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, biting back a gasp as Gabriel's cock rucked against his.

"G...Gabriel?"

Golden eyes held him captive. "You may have wished to lead me a merry chase, omega, but now you are mine."

Dean nodded enthusiastically.

~o~

Michael’s jaw dropped. It was some time before he could splutter out the words.

“The… The forest! Luci! Did you see what he did to the forest?” When there was no response, he looked to his brother: who was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard no sound escaped.

“Come now, Lucifer. It wasn’t that funny!” Although when he thought about it, it really was. “At least it wasn’t the Garden of-“

“Whoops! There it goes!” Lucifer had made it to his feet now, still barely able to contain his laughter. “Gabby’s a fiery little thing, isn’t he? I guess he’s got a lot to prove.”

Lucifer dissolved into soundless laughter again. Michael just shook his head. Father _liked_ the Garden.

~o~

“Fuck- Gabe!” Dean tried to get his voice to work but it was so hard with Gabriel’s hands under his tunic, and his teeth worrying at his throat.

"If you want to make it back to the nest, Dean, I'd keep quiet. Of course," Gabriel lifted his head, and his smile was wolfish, "I don't mind if we do it right here. In fact," Gabriel's hand ran along Dean's hip, lifting his robe, "It would make a point."

It would make a point. But their courtship had already been public enough. And Joseph was a good gardener. He would put the garden to rights. And-

"Wah!"

Lifting Dean high against his chest, Gabriel held him close. "But my omega deserves the best. I'm taking you home."

~o~

"Oh thank Father!"

Sam slumped back from the window, Castiel close enough to catch him before he fell. "I thought for sure Gabriel was gonna claim him up there!"

Castiel eyed the sky dubiously. "I can't see how that would be very comfortable. I mean, Gabriel is going to knot Dean, and then they'd have to fly-"

"Cas! We don't need to discuss the logistics of mating in flight!"

Sam huffed off towards the bedroom. Castiel didn't follow immediately. He still wondered how he could get it to work.

~o~

Dean's back hit the door before it gave under their combined weight. He'd barely found his feet before Gabriel was dragging him through the house.

"Wait! Wait!"

Gabriel stopped so suddenly Dean ran into him. Intent eyes peered up at him.

"You're not saying no, are you, Dean?"

"No, I-"

"Was I not impressive enough?" Those more than impressive wings flexed becomingly.

Licking his lips, Dean tore his eyes away. "No. It's not that I-"

"What more must I do, my beloved, to earn your feather?"

Dean felt like fainting under the intensity of the gaze. Stepping back, he took a deep breath and Gabriel's wings tensed.

"I am exactly where I want to be, Gabriel." He politely didn't comment on the way Gabriel's wings sunk in relief. 

"I just thought it might be nice to see your nes-oh!"

Lips met his in a desperate kiss. Dean was limp in the alpha's arms before he let up.

"I'll give you the tour tomorrow, Dean. Right now, I'm going to claim my mate!"

~o~

Seconds later Dean's back hit the feather soft mattress. As he lay back, the scent of Gabriel surrounded him. And more than that - Sam and Cas, Charlie... and... Michael and Lucifer? There were a few others that Dean couldn't recognise, but he knew they must be important to Gabriel. The feathers that made up their bed were from the people most important to him, to them. It should feel weird, having the scent of family and friends around him. But it didn’t. It made him feel loved, and protected.

All of a sudden it felt very real. Gabriel had done this for him. Swallowing heavily, he came up onto his elbows, and looked around.

Much as he wanted to get to the fucking, this was _important_. This was Gabriel's gift to him. This was their home. And it was... very Gabriel.

There were statues depicting Dean and Gabriel in various stages of... Fuck! Was Gabriel really that big? Sure he was an alpha, but he was a little alpha and, wait. No.

 _You're going to do more than look in a moment, just look at the room_ , he sternly told himself.

It was their colours: the green of Dean's wings and eyes, the gold of Gabriel’s. And they did look stunning together. From the green silk drapes tied with tasselled cords, to those ridiculous statues, it was opulence and comfort.

"Gabriel."

The alpha paused at the foot of the bed, where he had thrown off his robe. Dean let his eyes wonder over his mate’s naked body. He was golden all over, and he looked strong, so strong, with a beautiful softness about him. Dean wanted to bite his belly, run his hands through the thick hair that at the base of that thick, delicious, hard-

“Dean! If you want to tell me something, you need to say it now. _Please_!”

Dean bit his lip. "This nest... it's amazing. Stunning." Gabriel preened. "But I don't think I'm- woah!"

Gabriel was on him in an instant, hands pinning his wrists to the bed, wings pressing down on his.

"If you are about to tell me you're not worth it, think again."

Dean gulped audibly.

"I've waited my entire existence for someone like you. Someone funny, and smart, who can deal with my excesses, who I can love to excess. And I chose you! Not just because I _knew_ when I first met you-"

"You slammed a door in my face!"

"-but because I got to know you. And you are as kind as you are pretty. As smart as you are handsome. As funny as you are beautiful. Now." And here Gabriel ground his wings into Dean's. "What was it you wanted to say."

Dean's mind was empty, but he somehow managed to respond.

“You’re the pretty one!”

A grin broke out over Gabriel’s face. “True. But not anywhere near as pretty as you will be when you come on my cock.”

And while Dean might not agree with that, he certainly wasn’t going to argue.

~o~

Dean had been under the mistaken impression he was mating an angel.

What he actually had in bed, was an octopus. Gabriel’s hands were everywhere, ghosting down his chest, caressing his hips, tugging at his hair, gripping his cock before skipping off to follow his shadowy cleft. After which they'd dart away, tugging at his feathers before starting again.

Given he was getting no real friction on any part of him, Dean couldn’t believe how wet he was. Whenever Gabriel’s fingers returned to his ass, they just glided through his slick. He would have been embarrassed, except that Gabriel was whispering none stop praises and it felt so Father damned good!

"Gabriel! Please!"

"Please what, my beloved?"

He was now nibbling on Dean's ear, and fuck! if it didn't tickle. Wrenching away, Dean gasped wordlessly, pushing Gabriel's hands down.

"Uh, uh, uh, Dean. You need to tell me what you want."

Dean growled. What he _wanted_ was some control back. The feeling of Gabriel's lips and wings and fingers was too much. "Let me... let me... let me touch..."

"No."

And while Dean didn't really like being told no, he couldn’t deny the tingling in his belly.

"This time is for me. I want to learn you, bring you joy you've never even imagined. I want to lick and touch and taste every part of you. I want to-"

"I just want you to fuck me, Gabriel!"

Dean blushed and Gabriel licked at the now highlighted freckles, following them all the way down his chest, nipping at the ones on his soft belly before drawing his tongue slowly down his aching dick.

"Did you know you even have freckles here?"

Gabriel kissed every single one, before planting a kiss on the tip of his dick, lapping at the precome.

"They taste good," he murmured.

Dean covered his face with his hand.

"Do you really need to commentate every single one?" he gritted out.

Laughing, Gabriel flipped Dean onto his belly.

"What the-?"

Rearing back, wings fluttering everywhere, he pushed to his hands and knees, only to fall flat when Gabriel's wings pushed his down.

There was no way he could stop his moan. His feathers were already sensitive, but now with Gabriel's feathers ruffling his own, rubbing his wing oil into Dean...

"You smell like me."

The possessive declaration sent heat to his belly, and he clenched his ass, as slick leaked from him. Although his alpha was little, his wings were big. Keeping Dean down, he pushed pack to sit on his knees, admiring the freckled ass in front of him.

 

Dean's scent was all love and lust and submission. He's headstrong omega liked being pushed down... Well, Gabriel could get behind that.

Literally.

Grasping Dean's ass cheeks he spread them, ignoring Dean's embarrassed gasps. His sweet, wet hole winked at him invitingly. Cocking his head, Gabriel stared, before lowering his head and licking a stripe from the base of Dean's balls to the top of his crack, making sure to let his tongue drag over Dean.

Yep. Totally sweet.

"I could lick you all day," he informed Dean conversationally, smiling broadly as Dean's ass clenched in response. "Did you know you have freckles here too? Hidden away from everyone but me."

Idly he licked between Dean's sweet cheeks, nibbling here and there, totally entranced by the sounds he was wringing from Dean.

"Gabriel!"

"Yes, my sweetness?"

Dean's hands were fisted in the silks and he _growled_ low as an alpha. Gabriel’s' cock which hadn't lost interest from the time Dean took flight, _throbbed_.

"I need you to fuck me right now."

Never let it be said Gabriel didn’t bow to his omega's words.

Letting his hands slide along the curve of Dean's ass, he grasped Dean's hips, hard. Dean's moan matched his own - his omega liked being marked. That was good, as Gabe liked marking him.

"Gabe!"

Sighing softly, Gabriel grasped the base of his cock, steadying himself behind Dean. Thoughts of petting Dean's hip, or rubbing his wing were dismissed as he firmly grasped one of Dean's ass cheeks, exposing that hole once more.

He gently shifted his hips forward, until his cockhead dragged against Dean. Fuck, but he was wet, and-

"Get in me right fucking now, or I swear I will- ah!"

'Ah' was right. Slamming his hips forward, Gabriel didn't stop until his balls were resting against the curve of Dean's ass. Hand slipping, he reached forward, grasping Dean's hair and pulling him round for a desperate kiss, all teeth and tongue.

 

"Better?"

Dean nipped his lip in return. "What would be better, _Alpha_ , is you actually fuck-"

The next words were muffled with Gabriel's kiss. Ok, so he wanted to romance his omega, but they'd have the rest of eternity. And Dean was needy. And now that Gabe was buried in Dean's tight warmth, he felt his hips jerk forward.

"As you wish," Gabriel whispered against Dean's jaw before settling back. "As you wish."

~o~

Dean knew that Gabe wanted to take it slow. It was there in the worshipful way he kissed his way along Dean's body, how he nuzzled at Dean's hair, and licked - oh fuck what a tongue! - along Dean's hole.

And Dean wanted that too. Really, he did. When this was over, they could work their way through the position of every single statue in the room. But right now? After all the miscommunication, and angst, and everything? He just wanted to feel claimed.

"Oh, Dean. Make no mistake. You _are_. You are mine, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Dean's embarrassed response, because he sure as Hell hadn't meant to say that out loud, was lost in his moan as Gabriel snapped his hips forward, before pulling out the tip and snapping forward again and again...

Closing his eyes, Dean lost himself to the sensation of being filled. His wings were just a mass of nerve endings, and it was only Gabe's fingers bruisingly firm on his hips, keeping him grounded. Because this was what he wanted. And it felt right.

"Love you."

The words were almost whispered, but they were heard. Gabriel’s hips stuttered before with a cry he slammed forward, and fuck! Gabriel’s knot was big and it was in him and-

-no one should pass out from being knotted.

“I think it was when you came, beloved.”

Huh? Right. Now that he could feel his body again, Gabriel was pressed up tight against his back, and there was a pleasant burn in his ass. One of Gabe’s hands cradled his head, the other was…

“Seriously?

Dean batted weakly at the other hand but Gabriel just laughed.

“Told you you’d look pretty,” Gabriel murmured in his ear, one hand pressing Dean firmly against his chest, the other idly rubbing Dean’s come into his belly. “Next time we’ll see how you look covered with my come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it! this is proof(ish) that I actually do get round to filling prompts. Although I don't want to even think about how long this took!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, I assure you that every comment left is loved and treasured.


End file.
